Stuck
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Maxie and Spinelli have an interesting encounter in an elevator.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck

**Stuck**

Maxie followed Spinelli into the elevator at Harbor View Towers. She had told Jason that she would take Spinelli straight back to the penthouse after his follow up doctor's appointment. She couldn't believe that it had been a week since she had almost lost him. When was he going to stop putting himself in danger?

There was an awkward silence between them as the elevator started to move. Spinelli glance over at the women he loved from the opposite wall feeling unmanly yet again. She had witnessed Karpov's men almost kill him and it seemed like things had changed between them since she had. He felt like she really looked at him as a wimp now, not that he didn't fight back, he did, but if he had been more like Stone Cold, he could've taken all four of them out and got the girl in the end. Instead, he ended up in the hospital suffering from a collapsed lung, three broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. He still had the girl beside him, but she looked at him with worry, not the look of worry of a woman in love, but the look of worry of a mother over her child. And now, Stone Cold had her babysitting him, he could've gotten home by himself, but she insisted on taking him and Stone Cold agreed.

Maxie was lost in her own thoughts when the elevator came to a sudden stop and the lights dimmed. "Spinelli," she whispered into the small space.

"Great," he said as he walked over to her side of the elevator. He opened the small door to call for help, and then slammed it shut.

Maxie jumped slightly when he slammed the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's out."

"You mean we're stuck?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"It appears so. The Jackal suspects that we had another blackout. Damn this heat wave." Spinelli ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace.

"We have to get out of here, I don't want you suffering from another heatstroke," Maxie said as she tried the phone again. If the phone didn't work, then how can they call for help?

"The Jack is fine, there's no need for Maximista to worry," he snapped at her.

"Listen you don't have to snap at me. You know, come to think of it, you've been acting this way for the past three weeks. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," he screamed. Spinelli felt guilty when he saw Maxie jump in the dimly lit space. "Maximista, the Jackal ap-"

"No I don't want to hear it. You know I've been by your side through all of this and you have the nerve to treat me like shit." Maxie pulled her cell phone out to call for help, but of course she didn't have a signal. "Damn it, Cingular shouldn't have sold out to AT&T."

"The Jackal never has a signal here." Spinelli realized that apparently she wanted to be as far away from him a possible, so he started thinking of a way to get them out of there. He looked up at the opening leading to the elevator shaft.

Maxie watched as he took off the shirt he was wearing. Her breath hitched slightly when she saw his back muscles move under the skin. Maxie suddenly felt warmer than she had before. "What are you doing?"

"The Jackal is going to climb up into the elevator shaft and see if he can get us out of here," he replied not looking at here.

"No you're not," she said firmly.

"You're not stopping me Maxie."

"Yes I am Damian."

"What did you call me?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Well if you're going to call me by my given name then I'm going to call you by yours. You're not going up there." Maxie was shocked when he ignored her order, not that she got a thrill out of ordering him around, but he usually would listen to what she said, especially when she was worried.

Spinelli climbed on the railing of the elevator and started to move the cover separating him from the shaft, when he felt her tug on his leg, thus making him fall. This caused the elevator to jerk again and the lights to go out completely. "What the hell is wrong with you Maxie?"

"When are you going to stop trying to prove to Jason that you're a man? I'm tired of you putting yourself in dangerous situations because of this stupid notion."

"I'm not proving myself to Stone Cold. I'm tired of you emasculating me every chance you get," he screamed as he backed her into the corner of the elevator.

"What are you talking about? I've never done that. It's still bothering you about us getting caught in the warehouse; I've apologized for that about a million times. I told you I can't help it that that's the first thing I think of when we get caught somewhere together." Maxie was finding it hard to breathe much less carry on a conversation with him half naked and standing this close to her.

"You're the one who doesn't think the Jackal is man enough, but I guess there's only one way to prove to you I am."

Maxie's back hit the wall hard as Spinelli's lips crashed down on hers. She felt his hand move to her hair and tug slightly causing her to open her mouth in shock, giving him free reign. This wasn't Spinelli and Maxie wanted to fight him, but she couldn't, the passion was too intense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Spinelli wasn't quit sure where the confidence or the anger came from, but since she wasn't fighting him, he decided to go with it. He loosened his grip on her hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He knew that she was used to being in control, but this was one fight that he was going to win. He pulled away from her and gave her a very un-Spinelli like smirk.

"Get your hands off me," she snapped when she saw his smirk, but she didn't pull away. She was drawn to him with a feeling of lust that she had never felt before.

"Never." Spinelli grabbed Maxie's hands and held them above her head in one strong grip as he attacked her lips again. He bit her lip gently when she tried to turn her head. He knew that if she had wanted him to stop then she would've kneed him in the groin, she wouldn't take a man manhandling her if she didn't want it.

She thought she was going to climax right then and there when she felt him bit her bottom lip. She had never thought she would allow a man to be so rough with her during sex, but it was rough in a good way. Sure she and Coop had had fun with handcuffs, but that was about as kinky as they had gone. She trusted Spinelli with her life and would allow him to do almost anything to her, she'd put her foot down at S&M, but she knew he would NEVER suggest something like that. She realized at that moment that she had lied to him and to herself when she said that she never wanted them to have sex again. She had been thinking about this ever since their kiss in the warehouse.

The elevator jerked again causing both to lose their balance and fall to the floor with him on top of her. He still had her hands in a tight grip as he used one hand and his teeth to tear her sheer blouse open. "Damian! That was a Fredrico original." Spinelli smiled as he let the last button fall from his mouth onto the floor. "The Jackal will buy you another."

Maxie's heart skipped a beat when he popped open the front clasp of her bra with his teeth, she'd never had a man undress her with his teeth. Then she felt her heart melt, when he placed soft open mouthed kisses along the faint scar between her now free breasts. He always made her feel so special and safe. All thoughts flew from her mind when his lips covered her aching nipple.

He felt her arch against him as he continued to devour her nipple. He ran his tongue around the puckered flesh as he tried to memorize the texture. He moved his free hand down her flat stomach to the top of her pale yellow skirt. He wanted to strip it completely off of her, but knew that they might not have much time, so he was content with pulling her skirt up around her waist with one hand; he ripped the small piece of fabric covering her most intimate place.

"Damian!" Maxie exclaimed with a hint of irritation in her voice. She glanced down at him as he looked up at her with a smirk, never releasing the other nipple that he had started to give his attention to. She thought she would die from the look of lust and love in his puppy dog eyes.

He released her nipple as he moved further down her body with soft kisses. He caught the scent that was unique to his Maximista when he kissed the top of her right thigh. He felt the elevator jerk again and realized that that would be something to try another time when they had more time. He moved back up her body as he settled between her legs. With one hand he released himself from the tight confines of his jeans and boxers and positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

Maxie arched her back, pressing her breast into his hard chest when he started to join their bodies. Then she did something she thought she would never do. "Please let me touch you," she pleaded before he took her mouth in a heated kiss as he entered her body at the same time. She felt him release her hands and wasted no time in running her nails across his back.

He held himself up off of her slightly as he started to slow shallow thrust. This was something new he was trying and apparently she liked it when she told him to move faster and harder. He settled his mouth on her collar bone and moved one hand to the little bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge. He wanted it to last longer, but he was sure how much longer he could last.

She felt the slow pressure building inside her as she struggled against him begging for the release that only he could give her. Maxie bit down on his neck hard when she reached her peak. She felt him stiffen above her and then the sudden warmth filled her womb.

He held himself up with shaky arms as he softly kissed her neck. He pulled himself back and glanced down at his shoulder.

"Spin, I'm so sorry," she said when she noticed that she had punctured the skin.

"Tis a mark that the Jackal will proudly wear. I fear though, that Maximista will have to wear turtle necks for a few days."

"That was so last season Spin, but I guess I can bring them back for fall." Maxie smiled up at him, before pulling him down into another kiss. "I want you to know, that I've always thought you were more of a man than Sonny, Jason, or Johnny. I told you a couple of weeks ago that I would choose you and I have."

Spinelli pulled himself from her and helped her up off the floor. "We should make ourselves presentable, because I have a feeling this thing will be fixed soon."

Maxie stood up on shaky legs and arranged her skirt back over her hips. She re-hooked her bra and pulled her shirt together the best she could when the elevator started to move.

Once he had his shirt on, Spinelli pulled her into another kiss. "The Jackal apologizes for the last few weeks. He realizes that Maximista cares for him and wants him to be safe, just as he wants to keep her safe."

"I don't just care for you Spinelli; I love you, more than anything."

"The Jackal knows you love him as a friend-"

"No, I love you as a woman loves a man and I know from the looks that you give me that you love me too."

"That is most assuredly Maximista." Spinelli pulled her into another passionate kiss as the elevator doors opened. He pulled back as he and Maxie both turned to face a shocked Stone Cold standing at the door to the Penthouse. Spinelli reached down real quick and picked the panties that had been discarded on the floor and stuffed them into his pocket as they walked out of the elevator.

Maxie felt her face heat up with embarrassment as they walked toward Jason. She noticed the questioning look in his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind. "What's your problem Jason? You act as though it's uncommon for two people to have wild and kinky sex in an elevator." She stormed past him into his apartment and up the stairs as fast as she could to Spinelli's room.

Spinelli caught the look on Jason's face and gave him a slight smirk before following his lovely Maximista, leaving Stone Cold in a state of shock.

**The End**


End file.
